loner
by devsky
Summary: Yuuma—Sudah sejak lama dia membuang jati diri.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n** hanya sekumpulan ficlet & flashfic, jadi jangan protes mengenai jumlah kata yang minim. mungkin akan banyak yang nggak ngerti jalan ceritanya, tapi percayalah, ada 1 plot besar yang saya bangun. ada 1 ficlet/flashfic dalam 1 chapter. saya akan meng-update cerita ini sesuka hati. tralalalala~ /dibuang/

* * *

><p><strong>loner<strong>  
>by devsky<p>

01 pathetic

Yuuma, yang tumbuh sebagai seorang pesimis, memandang dirinya sendiri sebagai musuh seisi dunia.

Kakak perempuannya, Mizki, selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Ayah nyaris tak pernah bicara ataupun melihat keberadaannya, seolah sengaja mengabaikannya. Sementara ibu sudah pergi dari rumah mereka sejak usia Yuuma baru merengkuh angka lima.

Yuuma ingat, waktu itu ibunya menggeret koper setelah melempar foto keluarga dan membuang cincin kawinnya ke tempat sampah di dapur. Rambut wanita itu acak-acakan, sementara wajahnya coreng-moreng oleh air mata dan kekesalan. Yuuma ditinggal sendirian di ruang keluarga dan ia mengerti kenapa tidak dibawa.

Pastilah ini karena dia tidak diharapkan. Pastilah ini karena dia berbeda dari yang lain. Buktinya, rambut Yuuma merah jambu dan bukannya hitam legam seperti ayah. Buktinya, mata Yuuma terlihat layaknya topaz murni dan bukannya cokelat madu meneduhkan seperti milik ibu. Pastilah keluarganya membenci dia karena hal ini. Pasti. Dan karena itu juga, ibunya meninggalkan dia tanpa selamat tinggal. Pergi begitu saja.

Yuuma berpikir, jika ibunya saja bisa dengan mudah pergi, jika keluarganya saja bisa dengan mudah memusuhi, maka orang lain pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sepuluh kali lebih gampang, malah. Makanya, Yuuma memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari dunia.

Yuuma pun menutup semua pintu dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak pula dengan Mizki ataupun ayahnya.

Yuuma membiarkan semua teman-teman sekelas mengenalnya sebagai anak yang tidak punya teman.

Dia pintar, tapi dia selalu sendirian. Dia pintar, tapi tidak pernah punya teman. Dia pintar, tapi aneh. Seperti itulah yang semua anak pikirkan tentang Yuuma. Kemudian, secara serentak, mereka juga ikut mundur teratur dari Yuuma. Pada akhirnya dunia menjaga jarak. Menghindarinya.

Orang bilang, kesendirian itu menyakitkan. Bagi Yuuma, kesendirian adalah pilihan terbaik. Karena itu, ia tak ambil pusing ketika teman-temannya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Dia sudah terbiasa, omong-omong.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak bodoh datang. Dengan sebuah cengiran jelek dan uluran tangan, ia berkata;

"Hei, ayo kita main sama-sama!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>loner<strong>

by devsky

02 reject

* * *

><p>Seorang tukang gencet yang tidak punya otak dan mengesalkan; adalah impresi pertama Yuuma terhadap Park SeeWoo.<p>

Cengiran jelek, plester di hidung, serta rambut ikal acak-acakan yang selalu menempel di diri SeeWoo adalah referensi Yuuma dalam menilai anak itu. Penilaian ini pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa Yuuma sampai membuat catatan mental untuk menjauh dari anak tersebut.

Tapi kebetulan saja, di tahun keempat, nama Yuuma tercantum dalam kelas yang sama dengan SeeWoo. Kebetulan saja, dia duduk di samping SeeWoo. Dan kebetulan saja, Yuuma melihat SeeWoo menatap takjub ke arahnya setelah ia berhasil mengerjakan soal matematika dari pak guru.

Hidup penuh dengan kebetulan dan Yuuma membencinya.

Karena kebetulan tidak dapat diprediksi. Kebetulan mengacaukan kalkulasi. Kebetulan menimbulkan apa yang telah Yuuma susun sejak awal jadi berantakan dan tak akan pernah rapi lagi. Dalam kasus ini, kebetulan telah membuat SeeWoo, yang seharusnya mengabaikan presensinya, jadi memasang mata ke arahnya.

Sial.

"Hei, hei, Yuuma. Kau pintar sekali!" SeeWoo menarik kursi, duduk di samping meja Yuuma.

Jam istirahat telah berdering siang itu. Sebagian anak berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kelas. Sebagian besar lain menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Yuuma, seperti biasa, tetap duduk di bangkunya. Menundukkan pandangan. Memfokuskan diri pada deretan kata dalam _text-book._

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Itu bahkan belum diajarkan!" Masih SeeWoo yang bicara. Masih dengan nada takjub yang sama. Masih menyebalkan di telinga Yuuma. "Kautahu, aku saja tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi kau bisa! Hebat sekali! Apa kau lihat wajah Pak Guru tadi? Dia kaget! Wow. Kau percaya itu?"

Fokus. Fokus, Yuuma. Fokus. Abaikan dia dan baca saja buku bahasa Inggrismu. Pelajari dengan baik dan teliti.

"Ternyata kabar yang kudengar benar. Kau brilian! Ah, aku senang sekali bisa sekelas dengan anak pintar sepertimu."

Terus pertahankan fokusmu, Yuuma. _To-be _untuk _I _adalah _am; you, they, _dan _we _adalah _are_; _he, she, _dan _it _adalah _is_. Jangan terbalik. Jangan pernah.

"Hei, hei, Yuuma! Ayo, kita berteman—"

"**Tidak.**"


End file.
